Like A Diamond
by Animesaki
Summary: [For MokiesoftManager58.] How can you describe a love so oddly perfect that has grown to more than friendship? Many don't have an answer because it can be impossible for them. Though there are some small ways that can be a start. [Read & review please.]


**O-kay, stepping outta my usual areas. This is for my friend MokiesoftManager58, a fellow Toothcup lover and one of many great RP buddies. I love you Mokie!**

**I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or by "Rihanna". And I dunno if she ever heard this song, I just told her I'd write a fic. I gave no details.**

* * *

_Shine Bright like a diamond  
__Shine Bright like a diamond_

Hiccup couldn't sleep.

He was thinking, thinking about his dragon. His best and first real friend, his love.

_Find light in the_  
_beautiful sea_  
_I choose to be happy_  
_You and I, You and I_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

The young viking sighed and finally decided to get out of bed going to look out his window. The view from his room was of the dark sea reflecting the night sky occupied by the full moon and the multitude of stars that would make anyone dizzy if they tried to track them. In the distance on the horizon he could see the Aurora Borealis and he remembered the time when he convinced Astrid that dragons weren't as bad as they were taught. Toothless had taken him back to that sight the same night; Hiccup smiled at the memory. That was when he'd started to fall.

_You're a shooting star I see  
__A vision of ecstasy  
__When you hold me, I'm alive  
__We're like diamonds in the sky_

A shadow passed over and he looked up trying to see what dragon on Berk had decided on a midnight flight, but he saw none. Then, fleeting in front of the moon, a familiar silhouette and he smiled; Toothless was the one out flying. He'd taken to doing that ever since Hiccup decided to make him another self controlled prosthetic tail fin whenever he wanted to go flying and his rider was busy. Sometime though Hiccup found himself watching his dragon fly and was often awed at how fast he could go if he pushed himself; he was the most awed though when they flew together, it just never got old for him even after this long. Flying was the ultimate freedom, and he was glad Toothless had shared that with him.

_I knew that we'd become one right away  
__Oh right away  
__At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
__I saw the life inside your eyes_

That day so long ago it seemed, after he'd shot the Night Fury out of the sky. He'd found him in a cove he didn't know existed, and near the end of the same day had been given the privilege to touch him. It was at that touch though he'd felt something strange, but not unwelcome; as if something small had passed between them. What was it, he didn't know, but he'd felt it the day he'd found Toothless in the forest too just after he shot him down, when he looked into those sharp green, dragonic eyes and saw the fear and reluctant acceptance of death, the disdain after he'd freed the mighty beast and was pounced on by it. After the Green Death battled he'd explained all this to his friend, and he'd felt the same thing. Maybe that was why Toothless decided to spare him that day...

_So shine bright, tonight, You and I  
__Were beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
__Eye to eye, so alive  
__Were beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
__Shine Bright like a diamond_

They'd become more than dragon and rider since that talk. Hiccup admitted to feeling more for his friend than he'd probably should have and when he realized he'd voiced his feelings he waited for something negative to happen, Toothless to walk away in hate or even burn him with a plasma blast. Maybe for him to cock his head to the side to show confusion that made him look cute if he didn't understand. But Toothless did understand, and he purred as he nuzzled the human showing he'd felt the same.

_Shine Bright like a diamond  
__Shining Bright like a diamond  
__We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
__Shine Bright like a diamond  
__Shine Bright like a diamond  
__Shine Bright like a diamond  
__We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

Imagine the surprise he'd felt, and the joy. He did have to tell Astrid though, now that was a shocker; the girl freaken squealed! Then she went and told Ruffnut and she squealed too! Thank Odin they kept it a secret, or Snotlout and Tuffnut would've blabbed it all around Berk. That'd be a fun time! Please note the sarcasm.

_Palms rise to the universe  
__As we, moonshine and molly  
__Feel the warmth, we'll never die  
__We're like diamonds in the sky_

He saw Toothless do a few back flips as he flew before he came and hovered in front of the human giving him that questioning look, as if asking why he was awake. Hiccup just smiled though and touched a hand to the dragon's snout watching the moonlight reflect off the scales like black diamonds; Toothless was a marvelous creature, and he was Hiccups love. How had he gotten so lucky?

_So shine bright, tonight, You and I  
__Were beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
__Eye to eye, so alive  
__Were beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

Toothless set down on the window sill and Hiccup stepped back to let him in fully; the dragon gave off purrs as he nuzzled his neck and licked the corner of his mouth. Every night Hiccup sent a prayer of thanks to the goddess Freya; she must have been favoring him that night he'd shot down the Night Fury if this was what it all led to. He regretted what he did, but he was still happy it had happened. Toothless was his best friend, his first real friend, and he saw Hiccup for who he was rather than what. That was why he loved him.

_Shine Bright like a diamond  
__Shine Bright like a diamond_

* * *

**So yeah, those of you who know this song know it's not this short, but I cut it like this for a reason: I wanted to get the point of this fic across rather than blow it out of proportion. If you like it, review please and thank you. Mokie, I hope you liked it. You know how to tell me.**


End file.
